Kirby vs Stone
by Clario
Summary: A mysterious charecter leads Kirby to a mysterious mansion. Based off Kirby and the Amazing Mirror. Some references to other Kirby games.
1. Prologue

**Kirby vs. Stone**

**Chapter 1**

**A Mystical Discovery**

This is about when you first start Kirby and the Amazing Mirror. Enjoy.

* * *

Alright. Here's what happened.

Some shadowy Meta Knight look-a-like appeared out of nowhere, and slashed Kirby. Only Kirby stayed unconscious longer then he was supposed to. The other Kirbies woke up first, and chased after the look-a-like, after leaving a note on Kirby about what happened.

Kirby went through the mirror that leads to Mirror World. He found a map that showed the whole entire Mirror World, and entered the main world. This is where the story begins.

* * *

**Main Area**

"Alright, so I've got to find a shadowy Kirby… there's only one mirror here, so let's go through that." Kirby said to himself.

Kirby went through the door.

* * *

**Rainbow Route**

Kirby found himself in a grassy field, with a few Waddle Dees, and Waddle Doos frolicking.

Kirby went through the field, slide kicking the occasional Waddle Doo, and dodging blasts of fire from Hot Heads. He reached another door, and entering it, saw a cellphone, which a green Kirby was holding.

"Hi Kirby! I'm…well, I don't have a name, actually."

"You seem happy. You were one of the Kirbies that was split from me, right? I'll name ya…Happy!" Kirby said.

And the green Kirby sweat dropped. "Maybe I'll just call myself Taelia, since I'm a girl."

"Holy shit! You're a girl? Girls suck!" Kirby said.

"Yeah… Some guy wanted me to give you this." Taelia gave Kirby the cellphone she was holding. "The others are just ahead. For some reason, the Yellow Kirby was a master of Cutter and Sword, right as he was split from you!" And she mumbled to herself, "Asshole…"

* * *

**We interrupt this chapter for an announcement from Clario Products.**

_We cannot change what the staff says, except the Author, who can zap them with lighting and stuff. But Kirby thinks that girls suck, so he will not change his mind until chapter 2, where Taelia saves his pink little ass._

**Back to the show.**

* * *

"Wow. Alright, let's go." Kirby finally said.

Kirby and Taelia went through the plains, until they saw two doors leading different ways.

"Alright, I'll get the bottom one, and you take the top." Kirby said. "We'll meet where the doors lead."

Kirby inhaled a Boxin, which was trapped in a box. He swallowed and became Fighter Kirby.

Uppercuting a Chip, Kirby moved on. He found YET another door, and he entered it. Plain and simple. A field with a swordsman. Bronto Burts flying aimlessly. To Kirby, it's heaven.

Promptly shooting the swordsman with an energy blast, he jumped over a tree, and his cellphone started ringing.

"Hello?" Kirby said into the technology that is the cellphone.

"Yo. I'm going to help you. My name's Mystic. You can't do this alone, so I'm giving you instructions for now. I'll show you who I really am after you do me a favor."

"Feh!" Kirby said, throwing the cellphone at a nearby Hot Head.

Then Kirby realized he could call his friends with it, so he ran to it and said, "Fine. What do you want?"

"I want you to defeat someone. He's in a Mansion. I've set a Warpstar to take you where he is."

"Feh!" Kirby said, throwing the cellphone at a random Bronto Burt, and picked it up again.

"Stop doing that."

Kirby went through a door, and climbed a really big hill. As he got to the top…

"Feh!" Kirby said, throwing the cellphone at a random green Kirby named Taelia.

"Ow!" Taelia bluntly said. "Anyway, let's go!"

_In the next area…_

"Feh!" Kirby said, throwing the cellphone at some black Kirby, which dropped a 1-Up.

Seeing the Warpstar, Kirby rushed to pick up the 1-Up and the Cellphone, and jumped on the Warpstar.

"Coming Taelia?"

"Coming!"

And so, the Warpstar flew to Mystic Mansion.

* * *

**Where Mystic was**

"Heh heh… Alright kid...Good luck. You'll need it."

* * *

First chapter of Kirby vs. Stone done. Hope you like it. It's a wonder I can balance 9 Stories, and still walk away! Heh.

This is Clario, reminding you to **review!**

Also, should I put bloopers for this fan-fiction? Just want your opinion…


	2. Doom's Desire

**Kirby vs. Stone**

**Chapter 2**

**Doom's Desire**

After a long time, here's a new update on Kirby vs. Stone! Answering reviews? Eheheheh…. Um… Ok, I didn't have access to the web when I wrote this chapter, so yeah… Sorry!

Anyway, enjoy this…um…chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Kirby related.

Claimer: I own Mystic, the names of the Kirbies (Taelia and the others…), and this fan-fic. Everything here is © Clario Products.

* * *

As the warpstar landed in front of the Mansion, several enemies awoke with one purpose… DESTROY THE INTRUDERS.

"Alright Taelia! We've landed! Let's enter Moonlight Mansion!" Kirby said.

"Moonlight Mansion?"

"Yeah, because it's covered in Moonlight…"

"Work on your naming."

Anyway, Kirby and Taelia kicked ass like nevah b4! I mean, never before!

"So, Taelia…How big do you think this Mansion is?" Kirby asked, as he sucked up a Heavy Knight, and spinning around quickly to slash a Waddle Dee.

"I don't know. We'll find out when he head far enough in the mansion. Look! A door!" Taelia exclaimed. Both the puffballs dashed to the door.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…Cliffhanger, I'm so evil…**_

"Ryan! Where's Taelia?" Asked a yellowish Kirby.

"I don't know, Kadi. We're just going to have to look around, won't we?" Ryan, a red Kirby, replied.

"Oh don't be such a freaking smart ass, Ryan. Everybody hates smart asses. Now I know you really are the angry side of the chosen one."

"Shut up Kadi. At least I don't have a freaking name called 'Kadi'. And chosen one? Since when does the legacy of the heroes have 'chosen ones'? I mean, there's only one REAL Kirby. You really are a curious Kirby."

"… Ok, you got me there…Look! A nearby mansion!" Kadi pointed out.

"Gee, a mansion, Mr. POINT OUT THE OBVIOUS A LOT!" Ryan yelled back.

"Sheesh…"

* * *

_**Now back with our other pair of Kirbies…**_

The two had just rounded a corner, stopping suddenly because of a hole in front of them.

"Ooohhh…." Kirby started, seeing a pit of infinite doom in front of him.

"No." Taelia finished, looking over the ledge to see various enemies, ranging from the rare UFO, to the weak Sir Kibble.

"Ahhh….Think we should just wait here for a miracle?"

"Yeah."

"HEY TAELIA!" Some clear voice rang out.

"Whoa. I wasn't REALLY expecting a miracle."

Ryan and Kadi joined up the two.

Floating over the pit, with various projectiles flying at them, the four Kirbies moved to the side with the enemies, ready to fight for their life… When a projectile hit Kirby.

"Aaaaarraaaghgh!" Kirby yelled, set on fire, with no control of where he was headed.

Kirby was about to plummet into the hole…

"Kirby!" A girl's voice yelled, and the next thing Kirby knew was a tremendous force pushing him to safety…And that's all Kirby knew before losing consciousness.

_Many hours later…_

"Whoa…what…what happened?" Kirby said, regaining his senses. Quickly scanning the area, Kirby swallowed, and his throat suddenly hurt. He realized he was thirsty. And something was wrong here…

Ryan was leaning against a wall, asleep, while the curious Kadi jumped out of the way of two Cutter blades, wondering what would happen if the blade hurts their owner. Apparently they do. And Taelia was sleeping, under a blanket…

Kadi finally saw Kirby awake, and got ready to tell Kirby something. Little does Kirby know, he was about to get the shock of his lifetime…

"Taelia is dead." Kadi firmly said, with red eyes. He had been crying over Taelia's death overnight.

"She saw you falling and decided to save you. She tackled you, and you flew to the other side. Taelia wasn't so lucky… After the tackle, she was dizzy because she used the top of her head. But when she realized she was falling, it was too late." Kadi continued.

"We floated down, and saw Taelia lying still. We thought she was just unconscious, like you, but when we checked for a pulse…"

"Taelia…" Kirby sadly said. "I'll…avenge your death." Turning around to face all the sleeping enemies and Kadi, Kadi was scared at what he saw.

Blood red eyes.

Yellow flashes.

And the frightening stare Kirby wore.

He saw the chosen one go mad with rage.

"TAELIA!" Kirby yelled, tears freely falling down his face.

* * *

Mystic: Waaah! I'm so sad! Eh, anyway… Did you like this chapter? I hope you did! I'll answer the reviews gotten from last chapter and this chapter in the next. Oh yeah, no flames or else Kirby will throw his phone at you.

Kirby: FEH! (Throws phone at flamers.)

Mystic: This is Mystic, reminding you to **REVIEW!**

Cameo Question: Whoever answers first gets to cameo in the story…At least a bit, since I wanna stick to the main story.

Question: _What are Kirby's sides?_

_Taelia:_

_Ryan:_

_Kadi:_

And please, send in poems to the profile! About Kirby and the Amazing Mirror, not Mario. Going to change it soon.

_Now a little trailer from next chapter!_

"MR. FROSTY!'?" Kirby yelled.

"Ryan...I can't go on..." Kadi weakly said.

"MYSTIC! HELP US OUT!" Kirby yelled into the phone, running.

"Now I've got you..." the mysterious gray Kirby said.


	3. Kadi's Last Breath

**Kirby vs. Stone**

**Chapter 3**

**Kadi's Last Breath**

TADA! A new chapter! Yay! (Clario: Mystic just drank her special blend of coffee…The one with extra caffeine and 29438592385535985039 more sugar cubes than usual.)

(Does the chicken dance) Oh, I should probably get to the answering of the reviews…

Lady HexaKnight: Thanks will do.

Mr. Monopoly: The author: Me, and what TV? I didn't use any TV…

Jessi the Fangirl: Yup. The 'Feh' is going to be a running joke.

Kirby: MYSTIC! DID YOU EAT MY CAKE?

Mystic: Yeah, why?

Kirby: FEH! (Throws phone at Mystic)

Jessi the Fangirl: YES YOU ARE CORRECT! Anyway, now you show up as… a purple Kirby! Purple is t3h r0x.

And the author who cameos: Jessi the Fangirl.

Enjoy this chapter of Kirby vs. Stone!

* * *

Kirby dashed to some enemies that were sleeping.

"Prepare to die…"

Bam! Whap! Slam! Pain! Jigglypuff!

Everywhere, enemies were flying all over the place… Because of a certain pink puffball.

His name is Kirby.

"Kirby, destroying random enemies isn't going to help your anger." A calm, gruff voice said.

"Shut up Ryan. I have my ways of reliving stress." Kirby replied back, as he entered a door to another room… and it led to-

"MR. FROSTY!'?" Kirby yelled.

"Mr. Frosty is there? Get out of there Kirby! He's been powered up by the Dark Mind, opposite of Dark Matter!" Mystic blurted from the cellphone.

Mr. Frosty then promptly kicked Kirby's ass in a quick fight!

"Ow…I can see what you mean by 'powered up'." Kirby said.

Ryan and Kadi came rushing into the room, failing to see Kirby resting against two star blocks, and started whaling on Mr. Frosty with slide kicks, and puffs of air.

"Ahh…." Kirby said, sweatdropping at the scene.

_seconds later…_

Kadi and Ryan had their asses kicked by a walrus!

"That was embarrassing." Kadi **SMARTLY **remarked.

Kirby, who was know Sword Kirby from inhaling a Knight said, "Maybe if we get powers, we can defeat him."

Kirby slashed Mr. Frosty, as Cutter Ryan jumped over him and threw a cutter into Frosty's back. Beam Kadi whipped Frosty several times, before Frosty rammed him into the wall several times.

Kirby then jumped over Frosty while spinning around with his sword, as Frosty threw ice blocks at Kadi's unconscious body. Ryan rapidly threw cutters into Frosty's back, but Frosty was intent on defeating Kadi first…

"Beam! Beam is his weakness! That's why!" Kirby realized in horror.

Ryan finally got to the point where Frosty was serverely weakened, and Kirby delivered the final slash.

Quickly, Ryan ran to Kadi.

"Ryan…I can't go on…" Kadi said weakly.

"Kadi… your death will be avenged." Ryan replied, on the verge of tears. Turning around, his face suddenly turned gray, and so did the rest of his body.

"Now I've got you…" the mysterious Gray Kirby said.

Horrified, Kirby managed to say, "What? Where's Ryan? Huh?"

"Don't you see? I AM RYAN. I tricked you! Hahaha!" The Kirby said, before going through the door. "The Real Ryan is somewhere in this castle! Hahahaahaahahahha!"

"Damn…" Kirby muttered.

"Don't worry. I'll help you!" said a purple Kirby…

* * *

Nice chapter, eh? Review please! 


	4. Will the Real Ryan please stand up?

**Kirby Vs. Stone**

**Chapter 4**

**Will the real Ryan please stand up?**

Whee! An update!

**Jessi the Fangirl: **The purple Kirby Not you then.

**Grievous Daydreamer**: Whee. I like causing deaths!

Enjoy!

* * *

"How could YOU help me?" Kirby cried.

"Well, for instance, I'm incredibly skilled with the Parasol." The purple Kirby replied.

"I'm so screwed." Kirby commented.

"Oh ha ha. I'll have you know the Parasol can be a very good weapon!"

"A good weapon to do what, exactly?"

"Um.. Shield stuff from above?"

"Like that'll be useful."

"Fine, I'll just call my friend, Jessi..." the purple one decided.

"Whatever... I'm going on ahead." Kirby replied, destroying the bomb block and inhaling a Batty. And spitting it out at another Batty.

* * *

**Inside the Mansion. Again.**

"Kadi and Taelia are dead and Ryan wasn't actually Ryan. Ugh..." Kirby recapped. "Where is the REAL Ryan then?"

"Over there." the cellphone said.

"Oh." Kirby replied, looking at a jailcell with Ryan in it. "Sheesh man, you look like crap."

"So do you." Ryan snapped back.

"Feh." Kirby threw his cellphone at the jail bars. It did **MASSIVE DAMAGE**. Of 1.

"I need a Fire powerstar or bubble. Got one?" Ryan asked.

"Nope." Kirby replied.

"But I think I can solve that problem." a Blue Kirby said, walking in with a sword and with the Purple Kirby following. "Stand back."

The Blue Kirby cut the bars open with a well placed slash. Ryan tackled the bars and he broke through.

"Thanks. And you are?" Ryan asked.

"I'm Kirby."

"Not you."

"I'm Jessi. That Purple Kirby is named Grape." Jessi explained.

"Great. Now what?" Kirby asked.

"You go beat the rock monster! Mkay, kid?" Mystic replied from the cellphone.

"Rock Monster? You mean Golem Sr.? I heard he has a Maxim Tomato. You can use that to heal one of your friends." Grape suggested.

"I also have this 1-Up. Maybe I can revive Taelia with it... And what kind of a name is Golem Sr.?" Kirby asked.

"The best name I could think of." Grape sheepishly replied.

"You know, you've been acting weird, Kirby who is on the phone." Ryan said.

"W-what are you talking about? I'm just a normal Kirby!" Mystic said. From her living room, no doubt. Maybe.

"So, why don't you SHOW yourself? You've obviously been spying on us. I see you up there, anyway." Ryan said, looking up. "You're not even a good Ninja user, even though you are the one prophesized to be the Savior."

"..." Mystic didn't reply. The connection stopped, and Mystic dropped down with the Ninja ability.

"How did you know all of that?" Mystic asked.

"Simple. You act like you're all omnipotent on the phone, but in reality, you're just a light blue Kirby with a star shaped scar next to your left eye. Your voice says alot of things too... Even if you're not directly saying it, I can sense you're not really that serious..." Ryan replied.

"Y'know, the fake Ryan acted like an ass." Kirby commented.

"The real one acts like a SMARTass. And cocky. I also never cry. And I have this innate ability to sense things." the Red Kirby coolly replied.

"Y'know, I'm gonna go break the fourth wall." Kirby announces. Oh wait...

**INTERUPTED!**

"Okay, the plot is moving along too freaking quickly." Kirby said. "I bet none of the readers are understanding this (and if they are, free cookie.) so I'm going to explain this all IN A QUICK RECAP OF ALL THE EVENTS! WHOO!"

Kirby gets split by Meta Knight, blah blah blah, story picks up at Moonlight Mansion. Group re-unite (or unite, since they just met.), try flying over gap, Kirby is hit. He plummets into the pit, Taelia tackles him onto the ground and dies herself. First death, done.

Next chapter picks up after that. Kirby unleashes rage onto enemies, group fight Mr. Frosty. Their asses are handed to them, so they get powers. Kadi ends up getting Beam, the (fake) weakness of Mr. Frosty and said walrus wails on Kadi. 2nd death done BUT WAIT! The Ryan with them IS A FAAAAAKE. 3rd (technical) death done.

Next chapter picks up RIGHT after that (cough this chapter.) Grape finds Kirby, they go looking for Ryan which is in a jailcell. Kirby does trademark Feh, Jessi cuts the bars, Ryan escapes, Mystic suggests to fight Golem Sr., Ryan senses that Mystic isn't all that cracked up she's supposed to be, Mystic appears with the (non-existant in KatAM game) Ninja ability out of the sky. AND MYSTIC IS A FEMALE, NOT MALE.

"My throat hurts now." Kirby remarked.

"...That remark was so stupid, I bet if it was entered in a contest, they would turn it down because they didn't allow professionals." Ryan commented.

**RESUMED!**

"So Ryan, how did you get jailed?" Kirby asked.

"Well, after Taelia's death, I decided to go to sleep. I wake up and there's this shadowy Kirby looking at me. Then he hits me with a Hammer, knocking me out. And finally, I woke up here. I guess he tried to lower your morale. Weird how he color-shifted though..." Ryan replied.

"I guess I deserved it. I threw my cellphone at him and stole a 1-Up from him."

"...You idiot. Okay, we now have ways of reviving our fallen members. Let's actually start moving." Ryan snapped.

"Right. I found a map of this mansion in a treasure chest, let's see where we are..." Jessi said, taking out the said map and laying it flat.

"Hm... the map says we're four rooms away from the monster, but it also says there is a warp to the fields in the room we're in. It also says there are two ability trophies here." Grape read. Ryan looked up and saw a Bomb and Fighter Trophy. Ryan picked up Bomb, Kirby picked up Fighter, but Grape and Jessi stuck with what they have.

"Alright... Let's rock!" Kirby yelled, charging through the mirror with the others following suit.

* * *

Teh finish. Finally, a light side to this story! **Review** or Kirby will throw his phone at you. 


End file.
